The New Age
by WhyDidYouLeave
Summary: After the Flame Princes destroys the world Finn's daughter journeys through the land of Ooo with a Prince of fire she meets along the way. M for Violence and possible smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The meeting**

After the great hero Finn the human couldn't bring himself to stop the princess of fire from destroying the goblin kingdom she went on to cover the world in flames and began a new age of fire. This story begins in a time long after with the daughter of the mighty hero struggling to survive in this harsh wasteland.

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

I could hardly breathe the air was so thick. I should've known there would be a trap in this small building. My sword gleamed reflecting the light of the elementals fire.

"Give up girl," the bigger of the two hissed. "We'll make sure to kill you quickly."

I just reached to a bottle by my side. I slowly opened the cap then threw its contents over the two elementals. There was a mighty hiss as the two elementals extinguished in the water. I walked over to the puddle which was now a grave of two then back down to my bottle. It was nearly empty and there was wasn't a river around here for miles.

I jumped over the counter of the small store any started searching for any of use when I heard the door creak open. I quickly dived behind the counter as I heard footsteps lead into another room.

"Urgh, the entire place has been looted." Called out a deep voice in frustration.

I drew my sword and got ready to attack when a huge fireball burnt down the door and set the doorway on fire. The figure rushed through the door and floated high above the store bright as the sun. I quickly dived through a window just in time.

"Stupid store, burn!" Shouted the man outside as he sent a huge wave of fire to demolish the small store leaving nothing but smouldering rubble and embers. He slowly dropped down from the air and caught of glimpse of what he looked like. He had bright blonde waving hair and glowing amber eyes like an elementals but had a body like a humans and wore baggy jeans a plain red T-shirt and orange jacket flowing in the wind.

"Wow," I accidentally whispered and instantly his eyes locked on me. He raised a hand and fire sprouted from its fist.

"I'm tired of all you elementals," I screamed before rushing at him with my sword drawn. I swiped at his chest but the sword passed through him leaving flames in its path. His whole body quickly turned into flames and rushed passed me singing my hair and hood. He pushed me over and put a foot on my chest pinning me from the floor.

"Give me one reason not to kill you," He hissed.

"Because I'll haunt you until you die," I shouted at him.

"Haha fair enough," He replied before moving his foot off me. As I started to stand up I swiped my sword at him but he grabbed it out of my hand and pushed me over again.

"This is a nice blade," He said as he moved the sword around checking its balance. "How'd you get it?"

"It was my father's give it back," I pleaded.

"So who might your father be?" He questioned.

"Finn, King of the Grasslands," I replied.

"Oh so your Princess Fionna," He said before bowing ridiculously and stabbing the sword into the dirt "My apology's your majesty."

I picked up the sword and sheathed it in my backpack deciding not to kill this man… yet. "So who are you?" I questioned.

"I, your majesty am Pyro rouge prince of the Fire Queen" He announced proudly.

"If you're a prince why are you out here looting stores?" I questioned.

"The same as you," He replied. "I didn't like the idea of being a king so I left to scavenge these fiery wastelands."

"Well I'm going to set up camp here seeing as you made a pretty sizeable clearing when you threw your hissy fit at that store," I laughed.

"Yeah I don't have a very good temper," He said as he blushed.

"Anyway you can stay if you like but I'm just going to sleep now," I told him as I rolled at a sleeping bag.

"Okay I'll see if I can find anywhere comfy," He replied as he crawled onto the least broken part of the store.

"Goodnight Fionna," He said softly.

"Goodnight," I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Traveling**

**Authors note: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the flame prince is eighteen and Fionna is seventeen, enjoy.**

I woke to the smell of frying chicken and the sound of sizzling meat. I found myself drawn towards a small clearing behind a rock where I saw the flame prince frying a small bird like creature. He turned to see me staring at him while he was crouched over a small fire.

"Oh hey Fionna I didn't hear you wake up."

"Morning," I said still half asleep. "What's that?"

"I found a rooster in the forest and I thought it would make a good breakfast, Do you want some?"

"Yes please." He handed me half of the small bird and I sat down on a nearby rock as I bitten into the oily creature.

"So what's your plan for today?" He asked me mumbling through a mouthful of food.

"Well I was going to go back to my hut and see if I could make it any further west."

"Why are you heading west?"

"I've heard a kingdom far to the west is made completely out of candy and wasn't damaged by the fire."

He started to pack up his things when he got a half puzzled and half angry expression. "Yeah theres a kingdom there but you'll never get in."

"Well why not?"

"They're hoarders, I strayed too far to their boarders once and I was chased off by armed guards."

"Hmm." I only met this guy yesterday and now he's telling me that getting into the candy kingdom would be a highly dangerous infiltration mission. Getting to the candy kingdom was the only plan I had.

"Uhh earth to Fionna hello," said the flame prince as he waved a hand in front of my face. I must've zoned out while thinking what my next move would be.

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"So what's our plan now?"

_"Our plan _what did he mean by _our plan_? Are we a group now? Will I have to travel with this man now? Will I have to take care of him if he gets hurt? I'm not ready for this kind of commitment" I thought to myself.

"I'm going to get back to my hut then decide what to do from there."

"Okay let's get a move on then." He replied enthusiastically.

We packed up our stuff and started to walk through a thin forest towards my hut. Neither of us said anything when until he tried to strike up a conversation with some small talk. "So how long have you been in this hut of yours for?"

"Only a couple of months, I decided it would be a better idea to get stuck in for winter and gather supplies. This was my last supply run before I set out for the Candy Kingdom. I've been trying to get there for three and a half years now but I haven't found any sign of getting closer. If I didn't make it there before the next winter I was considering giving up." There was a long silence before I thought I better continue the conversation.

"So what's your story then?"

"Well it's kind of long and a bit sad,"

"Go ahead I want to hear it."

"Well ever since I was little my mum always told me about how I'd grow up to be king one day and I'd inherit all the land in Ooo. She wouldn't let me play with any other kids and told me that they were lowly peasants. Well when I turned sixteen I met this girl who I really liked. We'd hang out all the time in secret. This went on for a couple months until I asked her if she wanted to be more than just friends and she said that she'd been waiting for so long for me to ask that and she felt the same way. A couple weeks later my mum fond us together. I tried to explain to her that I really loved her. Of course she didn't care. My mum killed her in front of me. I never got to say goodbye." He stopped now because he'd began to tear up and I didn't want to push for more details.

"That's really horrible." I said trying to condole him but I knew that it wasn't much and wouldn't help a lot. "Well here it is." I gestured towards a small hut with a tin roof and a broken window, it's not much but it's all I've got."

A silver hound leapt out from the door and pounced onto the prince growling menacingly.

"Down Luna," I shouted at her and she prowled round to behind one of my legs. "She's a moon wolf, I found her abandoned by her mother for being the runt of her litter."

"Damn dog attacked me."

"She was just trying to protect me." I walked over to my hut and invited the prince in. I lit a fire in a small stone pit I'd dug and made a meal out of whatever I could find in my cupboard. The ligt was fading and the wind started howling and the rain pounding on the flimsy roof. I snuggled down by the fire with Luna while the prince sat on the floor. A couple drops of water leaked through the roof and fell onto the prince's head. There a loud hissing as the water turned to steam and he recoiled in pain.

"So I guess you're staying here tonight I said."

"Yeah I'd really appreciate that if it's not too much of an issue."

"Yeah it's no problem" I said while actually a bit annoyed that this man I just met was staying the night in my house.

A couple hours later Luna was growling softly in her sleep and the prince was asleep silently. The light from his fiery hair was playing off all the walls and made the rain on the shattered window glimmer like gold.

"He's actually pretty cute." I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

**Authors note: So chapter 2 is done and I hope you liked it I should be updating every two days. I'll take any suggestions on characters, ships or any ideas you guys have. **


End file.
